1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to clock networks, and more particularly to clock networks for integrated circuits.
2. Description of the Related Art
Clock networks, which are also known as clock trees, are used in integrated circuits to distribute clock signals. More particularly, in conventional clock networks, input-clock signals are received through dedicated clock-input pins. The clock signals are then distributed throughout the integrated circuit using a network of lines and drivers. Conventional clock networks also typically include multiple layers of buffers to reduce clock skew.
One shortcoming of conventional clock networks is that clock signals are distributed to all areas of an integrated circuit, even those that may not need to receive the clock signals. This can result in inefficient and undesirable use of power as clock networks are typically one of the most-demanding components of integrated circuits.
Another shortcoming of conventional clock networks is that input-clock signals are only received through dedicated clock-input pins. This limits both the number and type of clock signals that can be carried by the clock network.